I'm Pretty Right?
by True Phantom
Summary: One day in Akatsuki, Itachi wonders…He's prettier than Deidara...right? Oneshot


Title: I'm Pretty…right?

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Summary: On day in Akatsuki, Itachi wonders… (Oneshot)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto

Side Note: Ha, Ha! Finally I was able to make a oneshot! Yes! After many attempted fails (Pip My Ride, More to Life) I have finally managed to make a oneshot hooray!

----------------

Kisame and Itachi were walking into the Akatsuki headquarters and happen to pass Deidara who was bugging Sasori about something or another, "Do you like my hair Sasori-dana…un?" he asked in a feminine manner.

Sasori turned his head towards Deidara, "Go bother someone else, okay?" he said with great annoyance found in his voice.

"Fine...un!" he stood up and began to march away, only heading to be heading towards Kisame and Itachi.

"Man…Deidara's such a pretty boy." Kisame said shaking his head in disgust, only to notice Deidara walking towards them, "Whoa! I'm out of here!" he yelled to Itachi beginning to walk away.

Itachi watched Kisame walk away, before he could follow his partner Deidara was standing right in front of him, "Just who I wanted to see! Un!" he said smiling happily to Itachi.

"You of all people can appreciate my new hair cut, un! It's a great piece of work is it not, un?" Itachi stared as Deidara began to talk about his hair and art, and how they were both wonderful or something.

Trying to think of something to drown out Deidara's rambling he began to think of what Kisame had said before he abandoned him to listen to the king of idiot Deidara talk, 'Man…Deidara's such a pretty boy.'

The Uchiha was silent, _'There's a difference between pretty boy and girly man, I am pretty, Idiot here is girly…'_ Itachi felt a little panicked, _'I'm still the prettiest in Akatsuki right? RIGHT!' _

While Deidara was in the middle of his rambling he noticed Itachi walking away, "What…un?"

----------------

Itachi stared at the mirror of his room, "I'm prettier than Deidara." He said looking at his features through the mirror, "Or…am I?" Itachi walked away from the mirror and out the door heading down to Kisame's room, _'Kisame would know if I'm prettier than Deidara.' _

On his way to Kisame's room he happened to see Akatsuki leader-sama, he was still a shadow, many times Itachi wondered how he could always do that even when it was lumenated, but he never gave to much thought.

"Itachi-san." Akatsuki leader-sama greeted.

"Akatsuki leader-sama." Itachi replied also greeting him.

"Well, I best be on my way." He said beginning to walk passed the Uchiha.

"Wait." Itachi said turning around to face the shadow.

"What?" he questioned also facing Itachi.

"Am I…Am I pretty? Prettier than Deidara?"

"…" Akatsuki leader-sama stared at Itachi for a moment; he looked serious about his question. It wasn't to long before Akatsuki leader-sama burst into laughter and began to walk away still laughing.

Itachi was left there (if possible he would have dotted eyes) alone, well, that wasn't the answer he had been hoping for…was it really that stupid of a question? Of course not! The great Uchiha Itachi never asked stupid questions!

Shrugging off the leader's reaction he began to make his way back to Kisame's room. After a few moments he was standing in front of his partner's door, he knocked once…no answer. He knocked twice…no answer. Itachi's patience grew weary and he (instead of knocking) kicked the door in, a loud slam was heard as the door hit the ground.

Kisame was sleeping on the ground looking much like a dog who was laying on its back…strange. While holding a small shark plushie…stranger, "Kisame." Itachi said in a commanding voice; once again, no reply.

"GOD DAMMIT! WAKE THE HELL UP KISAME THIS IS IMPORTANAT!" Itachi yelled as loud as he could which make Kisame shoot up to his feet and hold out the plushie ready to attack, "Itachi did you get your head stuck in the cookie jar again?" he asked in a tired but shocked tone.

Itachi glared, "You said you would never talk about that again." He stated in a blunt tone.

Kisame blinked a few times, "Oh, sorry about that. Um…Anyway, what you need?"

"I need to ask you an important question."

"Shoot."

"Am I prettier than Deidara?" Kisame stared as an awkward silence blew threw the air, "Answer the question." Itachi said aggravated; if Kisame laughed, he would kill him.

"Um…" now by pretty Kisame thought girly, and not even wanting to know why Itachi was asking such a question he answered, "Yeah, I guess." This answer made Itachi's eyes widened, _'So it was true!'_

"He looks like a girl, sometimes acts like a girl, so I guess he's more girly than you." Now Itachi didn't catch the part where he said 'girly' not 'pretty'.

Itachi nodded and walked away, putting Kisame's door back on the hinge before heading back to his room, _'This means I have to take matters into my own hands!'_ he yelled proudly to himself.

--------The Next Day--------

Kisame waited for Itachi at the entrance of the Akatsuki headquarters, "What's taking him so long, we do have a mission today." He said to himself.

Hearing footsteps Kisame looked back, "Itachi what took you so long? I've been waiting here for---" Kisame stopped to stare at the person, "I'm sorry miss, I thought you were someone else…" he said waving his hand in front of his face, _'Wait…I've never seen her before, and why does she have red eyes like Itachi's shar…"_

"Oh my god! Itachi!"

The so-called 'girl' nodded, it was indeed Itachi. His hair was straight down and covered the sides of his face slightly, and he had…makeup on, red eye shadow, and red lipstick, his face actually looked like a girl…

"Come on Kisame it's time to go." Itachi said walking passed him.

"R-right…" Kisame replied cautiously following the Uchiha.

'_It worked! Now I'm prettier than Deidara! But why stop there, I bet I could look even more prettier than him, with the right adjustments of course.' _Itachi though to himself happily, "Hey, Kisame…"

"Yes Itachi?"

"What do you think I would look like in a skirt?"

THE END

----------------------------A/n------------------------

Yay! Finally I'm able to make a oneshot, yay me! Well, that's all I have to say…hm…yep…Right, so anyways flames and what not are welcomed!


End file.
